Shape memory alloys are being developed for use as actuators, switches, and other devices in industries such as the aerospace industry and the automotive industry. An important aspect of developing SMA technology is the ability to achieve a stabilized SMA response, which includes the ability to perform movement of a mass or weight multiple times in a repeatable way. Generally, most SMAs exhibit dimensional instability when thermally cycled in the presence of applied stress. This can be thought of as “ratcheting” or “drifting” of the SMA during its service life, which diminishes the repeatability of an SMA actuator or switch. This dimensional instability makes it difficult or impossible to design useful components with the SMA in its initial processed condition because a design engineer is required to account for the dimensional changes that would occur during the service life of the SMA.